Making the 832nd Try Work
by superboetti
Summary: This is the sequel to The 832nd Try. What's going to happen in the lives of Cuddy and House after they decided to move in together?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everybody! I'm back! In case you haven't read **_**The 823**__**nd **__**Try **_**I urge you to do so, because this picks up where my other story ended. Anyway I'd just like to say thanks to all of you who reviewed and put **_**The 832nd Try **_**on their alerts, the positive feedback really meant a lot to me!**__

"Before we end this meeting, the board-members and I would like to talk about something that was brought to our attention some weeks ago and we can't ignore it anymore."

Cuddy looked at the other board-members, on the outside she appeared calm, but on the inside she was nervous. As far as she was aware of her hospital was running like a well oiled machine, so something must've slipped past her.

"We've noticed," the board member continued. "that Dr. House hasn't done much of his clinic hours. He is in fact so below average that it is going to be impossible for him to catch up with the rest of the doctors."

"So what are you saying?" She stood up and was ready to defend her best doctor in the house, but before she could start defending the board member continued.

"We're saying that maybe he has to find something else he can do to benefit this hospital, like teach for a semester. Otherwise we are forced to lower his pay-check."

"Before you decide can I talk with Dr. House first?" They all agreed, but Cuddy could see there wasn't really that much to decide and House didn't have much of a choice.

The meeting ended and just like every monthly budget-meeting everybody would stay and have lunch together. She usually enjoyed it, but today was different. Today her thoughts were with House and what he was going to say.

Just when everything was going well in his life, something would always come and shatter it into pieces. And this time she would be responsible for it.

Cuddy struggled through the lunch, making unnecessary small-talk with the people sitting next to her. 45 minutes later she was back in her office, keeping herself occupied with signing the budget-reports.

How could she begin to tell him that the board wanted him to teach? Why couldn't they have waited a couple of weeks?

Right now everything was perfect in their lives, they had just moved into the new house and she had just sold her old house to another doctor from Princeton General. The new house was just lovely it had taken a couple of months before they had found the right one, but now they rarely went anywhere. They just enjoyed spending time together in the house they bought together.

With a sigh Cuddy stopped signing the papers and rubbed her temples, willing the fast approaching headache to go away.

House had never had much luck in his life, the last 5 months had probably been one of his happiest, at least she hoped they were. Their relationship was going better than she ever thought it would, sure they had some fights but she had never been happier. And she could see he was happy too, Cuddy had noticed he was smiling more often. And his relationship with Rachel was going better she had ever expected. Rachel simply adored him, every time he walked into the room she was smiling and often demanded to be hugged. So right now his life was probably going better than ever and she was going to ruin it.

With another sigh she stood up and walked to the elevators making her way up to his office. She needed to tell him and in her mind she was preparing herself to a lot of yelling and possibly some items flying around.

She walked into his office, but it was empty. She saw him in the conference room running a DDX with his team. She had always been fascinated by the way he worked with his team. How he would run some of their ideas through his head and only the good ones would land on the famous whiteboard.

She watched as Chase and Thirteen left the room shortly followed by Taub and Foreman. House shook his head all the way back to his office, but he stopped when he noticed her sitting in one of the chairs by his desk.

"What's up?" Oh boy, she thought, he had already noticed something was wrong.

"I was just in a meeting and something came up and you're not gonna like it." By now he had taken a seat in his chair and Cuddy could tell that behind his steady mask he was trying to keep there was some worry in his blue eyes he couldn't hide. "The members of the board want you to teach a class for a semester and if all goes well they want you to continue. This means you won't have to be in the clinic anymore." She was ending with the good part, but she was sure it didn't matter anyway.

First he didn't say anything, he just sat there staring into space. Then he nearly jumped out of his seat when his eyes landed on hers, had he forgotten she was still in the room?

"So what's next they're gonna fire me, cos I don't spend enough money in the cafeteria?" Cuddy looked at him in confusion. "Well if they're gonna point out pointless things so will I."

"You're not helping."

"I know." He mumbled while leaning back in his chair.

If he was honest with himself he actually liked it the last time he taught a class. He liked that he could argue with the students and make fun of them when they made the wrong diagnosis. And he wouldn't have to work in the clinic anymore, which was a huge plus. On the downside though if he agreed there would be a lot more paperwork coming his way on the form of papers he had read.

"How long do I have to decide?"

"Two days. And I think they want you to say yes."

"Right" He stood up and limped so he was standing right next to her. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you at home."

And with that he was gone leaving her alone in his office.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everybody! First of all WOW I never expected to get so many reviews I don't think I've ever gotten that many for just one chapter so thank you very much! Second of all I'm updating two chapters today just for the hell of it, so I hope you enjoy it;-)**

* * *

><p>The clock has just gone past two when House opened the front door to their home. He was immediately assaulted by the sound of a crying child and a nanny trying to calm the kid down.<p>

The crying was very loud and just for making her opinion extra clear Rachel was screaming "NO!" at the top of her voice. With a smirk House knew what the matter was, he had been through the I-don't-want-to-have-my-afternoon-nap-tantrum a lot of times. Sometimes this could go on for hours.

He entered the living room and he could see the desperation on Marina's face.

"Hey!" He yelled startling both of them, so much in fact that Rachel stopped crying. "What's wrong, Rachel?" He asked the little girl.

"Sleep no." She mumbled as she was trying to squirm her way out of Marina's arms, she probably wanted to him. And sure enough as soon as her feet touched the ground she made her way over to him. She was getting pretty good at the walking and running thing, sometimes she was even faster than him. At first he had been sad that he couldn't chase her around, but Nolan had told him to find something else he could do with Rachel, which turned out to be watching cartoons and playing the piano or the guitar.

When Rachel finally was in his arms she hugged him so tightly he could feel her heart beat against his chest.

"I can take it from here, you can go home early Marina."

"Are you sure? You're never home early?"

"Yeah I'm sure. I just solved my case." Marina nodded, but she took a good look at him, through those five months they'd known each other a weird friendship had formed between him and Marina. Strangely she was one of the few people who could tell when he was lying, but she could also see that he didn't want to talk about it. So with a final nod and a wave to Rachel she was out of the door.

He took a seat in the easy-chair and reclined it so he could elevate his leg. House started to gently rub the girls back, getting her to relax so she could fall asleep.

With a sigh he tried to relax as well, but he knew that wouldn't happen. He had already talked to Nolan and just like so many times before the shrink hadn't really told him what to do, but had given him possible outcomes on what could happen. Outcome number one was that he would probably lose his job if he said no. Outcome number two was that he was gonna teach and he would have to stand in front of many students all of them would be stare at him. Cuddy always had wanted him to teach and he would keep his job. It was actually rather simple and not really that hard to choose.

He felt Rachel getting heavier and her breathing got heavier as well. Maybe Rachel was right and taking a nap would make everything easier. So with another sigh he tried to relax and within minutes he was snoring softly while holding Rachel so she wouldn't fall off his chest.

* * *

><p>It had been a quiet day for Wilson, except his morning had been a bit hectic. He should've been in the monthly budget-meeting, but one of his patients had had a panic-attack.<p>

Suddenly his door opened and he was surprised when it turned out to be Cuddy instead of House and she looked like she was very close to a panic-attack of her own.

"Have you seen House?" She asked while trying to take a deep breath to calm her wild beating heart.

"No…" Now that he thought about it had been a too quiet day, he didn't even have lunch with House today.

Wilson fished out his cell. "Don't bother. I've tried calling and texting him. Also his voicemail is full, so I couldn't leave a message."

"Yeah he never checks those. Why did he leave?" He took a seat next to Cuddy on the couch in case he needed to put her head between her legs, because she still was a little jumpy.

"The board wants him to teach, because he hasn't done his clinic hours."

"This is bad…" He mumbled with a sigh. "I knew I should've been at that meeting." Her breathing seemed to be okay again, but he could see she was still worried. "Maybe he just went home?" Wilson suggested.

"I just said that I've tried calling him! Don't you think I've tried calling at home as well?"

"Alright calm down… I'm just trying to help."

"I know." She mumbled. Then suddenly she jumped up and rushed to his office-phone. She dialed a number and tapped her finger against his desk in an urgent rhythm waiting for somebody to pick up the phone. Wilson watched with a worried brow. "Hi Marina it's me… No no everything's okay. I just wondered if you've seen House? … Oh right well thanks. I'll see you tomorrow." With a relieved smile she sank down in his chair.

"What did she say? Is House okay?"

"Yeah he's fine. He's at home and gave Marina the rest of the day off."

"Good. So I can get back to my paperwork again?"

"You work way too much Wilson." With that she left his office.

It was around 3 when his assistant told him that Cuddy had left to spend the rest of the day with her family. But there was a rumor that she was just leaving early to have wild sex with House. Oh how much fun he was going to have with that little bit of gossip.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuddy entered the house and was a little concerned with the silence that greeted her, but then again it was still naptime. She found them on the easy-chair sleeping peacefully and she decided to let them sleep.

Instead she made herself a cup of tea and took it with her to her own home-office. It was her favorite room in the new house. Both House and Cuddy had their own rooms where they could be alone if they needed it. She had of course made her room into an office so she could work from home on some nights. Since she and House had gotten together she never worked on weekends unless there was an emergency that needed her attention. What Cuddy liked most about her office though was the desk. She had moved the desk from her work-office to her home-office, because it reminded her of med-school and the time she and House had spend doing their homework on it.

* * *

><p>"Mommy?" House startled awake. Rachel had climbed down his chest and was standing by the front door yelling.<p>

"What are you doing, Rachel?" Then he noticed Cuddy jacket hanging on the coat rack. At the same time Cuddy's office door opened and she walked into the living room.

"Oh good you're both awake." She scooped Rachel up in her arms and gave her a hug.

"What are you doing here?" House looked at his watch it was only 3:30, usually she left work at five. And then it hit him, she was worried about him. "How did you know I was here?"

"Marina told me." She let Rachel down and the girl walked over to the remote and gave it to him. House turned on the TV and set it to the Disney Channel.

They left Rachel in the living room and went to the kitchen to make some coffee.

Cuddy kept staring at him, he knew she wanted to ask if he had made a decision yet, but she was probably afraid of what the answer was going to be. So they made their coffee in silence filled with tension. God, he hated that, usually he didn't mind the quiet sometimes he even preferred it, but this right now just felt wrong. He had made his mind up already, so with a sigh he decided to put Cuddy out of her misery.

"Alright," He said while rolling his eyes. "I'll do it." He took his mug and limped carefully back to the living room, but he knew she was gonna follow him.

"Whoa Whoa get back here. You can't just say that and leave." She hurried after him and took the mug out of his hand.

"Why not? It's what you want, isn't it?"

"That's not the point." She took his hand and led him to a chair at the table. "You shouldn't just take the job because I want you to. It's your decision."

"I know and I'm okay with it." He hated those serious talks. In his mind they were done with this conversation, he said yes what else was there to talk about? But Cuddy had to know why of course.

"Yeah, but why?" She smiled a bit when he rolled his eyes. "You'll be giving in to the board, isn't that against your own twisted rules?"

"Normally yes, but I won't have to do anymore clinic hours, so this is actually a win-win situation. Plus, it might be fun to torture the students." He ended with an evil laugh making her laugh so hard that she got tears in her eyes.

"Spongebob!" They heard Rachel yell and House jumped out of his chair and hurried to the couch. A few seconds later she heard them singing along to the theme song - well House was singing the only thing Rachel could sing in time with the song was _Spongebob_. It still made her smile though.

* * *

><p>Later that night after they had put Rachel to bed and after they had watched a movie together, Cuddy was answering the last urgent emails that needed to be send before midnight, while House was lying next to her on the bed reading a medical journal.<p>

"I just sent the email to Sandford, saying that you accepted and will be starting next month."

"What do you mean, next month?"

"Well the new semester begins in a month." She answered while putting her laptop on the floor and getting under the covers.

"So one more month of clinic duty?" He pulled her closer so she could put her head on his chest and her hand made its way under his shirt.

"Yes it does."

She got a sigh and a groan as an answer in return.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm blushing you guys THANK YOU for the reviews, I'm glad you like the story! **

* * *

><p>It was two weeks later when House dragged his way down to the clinic on a Wednesday morning. He stood in front of the reception desk. Every chair was occupied and a lot of people were standing waiting on their turn. "Why are there so many of you?" He asked addressing all of them. "Some of you should be in the ER." He said as he took a closer look at some of the people.<p>

Suddenly Cuddy stood next to him. "The ER is filled up with a 28 car pile-up on the interstate, don't you watch the news?"

House rolled his eyes at her and grabbed a file from the top of the big mountain of patient folders. "Jack Edwards!" He yelled so he could be heard.

"I put him in exam room two he didn't look so good, the people around him were getting pale." The nurse at the desk said.

They heard House mumble something about _"Two more weeks to go."_

* * *

><p>"You don't look like a Jack." He said to the black woman in the exam room.<p>

"I'm Miss Bell, I came with Jack." She stepped aside and on the table was his actual patient. Jack turned out to be an 8 year old boy with a bloody face. He had seen on the file that it may be from a broken nose and House didn't need to take a closer look it was broken for sure. House noticed as well that his clothes were way too baggy, Cuddy could fit into his sweater. The legs that poked out from his pants looked very thin. House had a feeling that a broken nose was not the only injury the boy had.

"What happened?" He asked Miss Bell. House didn't think he would get much out of Jack, the boy had been looking at his shoes the whole time House had been in the room.

"I was walking across the schoolyard when I saw four boys standing in a circle around him kicking and punching him."

He nodded and slowly walked closer to the boy. "Alright here's what going to happen, I'm gonna take a look at his face, but it looks like the nose is broken." House gently tilted Jack's chin up, so he could take a closer look at the nose, which wasn't straight anymore. He would have to crack it back into place, but first he needed to clean the blood off his face.

"Alright Jack lie back, I need to clean the blood off of your face." House turned around and opened the door. "Need two nurses in here!" The nurses were not there to help him clean Jack's face, but they were there to hold the boy down to, keep him still, while House cracked his nose back in place.

House used a wet sponge to clean the dry blood, he was extra careful when he dried the blood on his nose. It was amazing that Jack did cry out in pain, because a broken nose could be quite painful, but House had a feeling that Jack had experienced some things that were a lot more painful than a broken nose.

He nodded to the nurses, giving them the sign. It all happened in a matter of seconds House followed the bone structure of Jack's nose. The boy jumped in fear and his eyes filled with tears, but the nurses did an excellent job and held Jack still. Miss Bell winced when the nose cracked back into its place. "That was it, I will give you something for the pain." House handed Jack an ice-pack. "And keep that on there, it will help with the swelling."

He scribbled some notes into Jack's file, he was giving Jack the chance to calm down. Miss Bell was standing at his side and holding his hand. House wasn't done examining him yet though, he needed to make sure nothing else was broken. When he was done with the notes he limped closer to the boy, a few tears had rolled down his face but House could see he was trying to be brave.

"I'm gonna need you take your clothes off, so I can make sure you're not hurt anywhere else." House said gently.

The fear was back again, but this time it was different. It was a fear House recognized very well, he had felt the same emotion when he was eight years old and his Oma wanted to know where the bruises on his arm came from. _Oh boy_, House thought, he was in big trouble.

"It's okay Jack, he's not gonna hurt you he's a doctor." Miss Bell said and tried calm him, but it didn't help one bit the fear was still there. Jack flinched away from her touch and shook his head violently and his breathing was starting to get out of control.

"You're not helping." House snapped at her. "Just leave!"

By now Miss Bell had tears in her eyes as well and House could see she was worried, but she left anyway.

House reached out to take Jack's hand and leaned down so he was near his ear. "I'm not gonna hurt you, but in order for me to help you I have to check you out." He held onto the hand and squeezed gently. Jack hadn't flinched yet, but House knew it would happen if he just took the boy's clothes off himself, no he needed Jack to understand and cooperate with him. "Nobody's gonna hurt you, I just wanna help you. Do you understand?"

It took a few seconds, who seemed like minutes to House, but finally he got a nod out of Jack and he could see the boy was trying to calm down. "Okay good."

They started with his sweater and what House saw was terrifying, he could see every bone from Jack's upper body. But House had other choice but to school his expressions and keep clam, it was more important to gain the boy's trust, so he needed to keep his anger in check.

Also there were some bruises that had faded on to a yellowish color, many of them looked like handprints. Jack's thighs and shins weren't any different, they were covered in bruises as well. The boy kept his eyes on the floor, his black hair falling in his face and hiding his eyes, but House could see the tears slipping down his chin.

House checked every joint in Jack's body luckily nothing else was broken, but he did sprain his left wrist. House guessed it had happened while Jack tried to break his fall after being pushed to the ground.

He couldn't even imagine what it must've been like, being punched and kicked like that. Luckily for House he had had only his father to deal with and not a whole gang and his father.

"Okay, you did real good Kiddo." House pulled two red lollipops out of his pocket and left them for Jack on the table.

Slowly the boy reached out, it was as if he was trying to figure out if House would take them away from him in the very last second. His eyes twinkled when he finally held the lollipops in his hand and started to unwrap one of them.

House grinned and winked, hoping he had gained a little bit of the boy's trust. "I'll be right back, okay? I just have to talk to Miss Bell for a minute, okay?" He waited until Jack nodded and left the room.

* * *

><p>She was waiting right outside the door and he could see she had been crying.<p>

Before she could ask any questions he said "Well aside from the broken nose he has a sprained left wrist and a lot of bruises, but that's the least of my worries right now. There are some bruises that weren't from today, also he's very skinny. I think it's more than just some bullies." He finished and watched as new tears formed in her eyes.

She took a deep breath and asked "So what can I do to help?"

"Well you could go back in there and keep him calm, while I go contact child services. I will also call a child psychologist and ask her to talk to him." She nodded and went back inside, it was good that somebody cared about Jack.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I still can't believe that so many of you like it! I'm sorry that I don't answer your reviews, but like House I don't deal well with compliments:-) I still hope though, that you will continue to review, some of them have really made me smile!**

**And here's the next chapter…**

* * *

><p>He had spent most of his day on the phone trying to find out more about Jack. He wasn't going to contact Jack's family that was the job the police, who had been contacted. What House had found out though was both shocking and incredibly sad. The boy had been bumped from one foster family to the next and it looked like his current family wasn't treating him well either. Jack's real mother had died after giving birth to him and there weren't any relatives that could take care of him, so the state had to take care of him and they had let him down so many times.<p>

But House didn't understand, from what he could see in the file Jack is a very bright boy. He had very high IQ scores. So why would anybody want to hurt to him? Then again being smart was not something that did go well with bullies, House knew that from experience.

* * *

><p>It was near dinner time and he was still reading through the information he had found. It was amazing what he had found and not in a good way. In a period through 3 years Jack had been at 4 different hospitals and eight clinics, none of them had enough courage to report the injuries, but that changed today. House had said to Jack that nobody was gonna hurt him and House wanted to keep that promise.<p>

"Are you working on an article?" House looked up at the sound of Taub's voice. He was standing in the door with his briefcase and obviously on the way home.

"Shouldn't you be in some hotel and cheat on your wife?" House said and went back to the file he was reading.

"Whatever House. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bring bagels!" He yelled after Taub, who lifted his left hand showing him that he had heard House.

* * *

><p>After another hour of looking through old x-rays and some other files, his leg started to bother him. So House decided to take a walk. Funnily enough he ended up right outside Jack's room. They had admitted Jack after his talk with the psychologist so he could get a real meal and stay until child services had found him a new foster family.<p>

House watched him sleep and again he asked himself what kind of sick person would hurt a child.

He entered quietly the first thing he did was of course grab Jack's chart, which told him nothing new. After that he took a seat in the chair by the bed and continued to watch Jack sleep.

Then he noticed a backpack at the foot of the bed and just like a curious cat he couldn't help himself, he had to know what was in it. To his disappointment there wasn't much inside the backpack, just some homework and a very old and used copy of the first Harry Potter book.

The book looked like it had been read many times, some of the pages were in danger of falling out. House had never read a Harry Potter book but he knew what they were about and could see why a kid would like the books.

And so a few minutes past midnight, House started to read the book.

* * *

><p>He was halfway through the book when he had the feeling he was being watched. He lifted his head and was met with a pair of questioning brown eyes.<p>

"So you like Harry Potter, huh?"

After some hesitation Jack finally nodded.

"I like to read too. What else do you like to read?"

"Just this." Jack answered and closed his eyes again, but not because he was going back to sleep, he was trying not to cry in front of House. Somebody had obviously drilled it into the boys head that big boys don't cry, something House was very familiar with.

"Have you read all of the Harry Potter books? You can tell me what happened, so I don't have to read them." He said as he made himself more comfortable on the chair.

"No, just this." Jack said again.

House leaned forward in shock. "This is the only book you own and read?"

Jack nodded before carefully turning to his side away from House, the boy's shoulder started to shake.

"I'll be right back." Jack probably hadn't heard him, but House said it anyway.

He limped to the nurses' station and went through the door behind it. Inside the room were some special toys and two bookcases filled with books. Harry Potter was a classic, so they probably had it. As he looked through the books he saw many other classics, they had everything from Winnie the Pooh to Lord of the Rings. He should come in here and hide from Cuddy. She would never find him here and there were enough books to keep him entertained for at least a year.

He grabbed the Harry Potter collection and left the room. When he entered the boy's room again Jack wasn't crying anymore, he was lying on his back staring at the ceiling and ignored House as he sat back down in the chair again.

House opened the book and started to read to the boy. Jack turned towards him surprised when he saw what book it was. House noticed a little grin that slipped through the otherwise sad expression on the boy's face. Hopefully this could make Jack forget the day he just had and put it behind him, even if it was just for some hours.

* * *

><p>2 hours later, long after Jack had fallen asleep, House was still reading the book, when somebody cleared his throat quietly. He looked up and it was Wilson dressed in jeans and a blue sweater, he had obviously been home.<p>

"What are you doing here?" House asked after he had limped over to the door.

"Cuddy called me. She was worried because you weren't home and you're not answering your phone! What are you doing here?"

House went through his pockets, he must've left his phone on his desk. "Is she mad?" House asked.

"Surprisingly no. I think she is on the verge of a panic attack though. Here, call her." Wilson handed him his phone. "Speed dial one."

"Ouch, shouldn't your best friend be on speed dial one?"

"You never pick up when I call." Wilson said and rolled his eyes when House smirked. "I'm gonna go get some coffee."

House dialed and it did only ring once before Cuddy picked up the phone, she must've been sitting with her phone in her hands.

"Did you find him, Wilson?"

"Hi"

She sighed into the phone. "Hi… why aren't you home? Where are you?" She sounded relieved but still worried. And who could blame her, the old House would've been in some bar at this time of the night.

"I was working on some files, I guess I just lost track of time." House didn't know why he didn't tell her about Jack. Right now he didn't want to answer too many questions. Yes, House was breaking every rule Nolan had given him and every rule in the _House Bible_.

"You were working at some files? Are you sure you're okay?" Of course she didn't buy it, surprisingly her brain was sharper than his this time of the night.

"Yes, I'm okay don't worry. Go back to sleep, I'll see you in some hours."

"Alright, bye." She hung up not waiting for his reply and House knew she was mad at him, because she knew she was being lied to.

Wilson stood next to him and took the phone from him. "Why didn't you tell her you were with a patient? Who is he anyway?"

"Both of those are none of your business Wilson. Just go back home." House limped back into Jack's room, sliding the door close before Wilson could follow him inside.

He limped back to the chair and went back to reading the book while keeping an eye on Jack.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Sorry for the long wait…**

* * *

><p>Her day started a little different than usual. Normally Cuddy got up at five, did her yoga for an hour and then she had to get ready for work. Usually House would make breakfast while she was doing some last minute paperwork or talking on the phone to her assistant.<p>

Today though everything was different, after spending most of the night scared to death, she had first fallen asleep at four in the morning and hadn't set her alarm. This led to waking up at eight when Marina opened the front door. Cuddy dressed in a hurry and sped off to work.

"Good Morning!" She said as she rushed past the reception desk and opened the door to her office.

"Ah Dr. Cuddy, I was just about to call you!" Her assistant Camilla said.

"Yes I'm sorry I overslept." She went behind her desk and put her laptop on it and waited for Camilla to tell her today's schedule.

"You have a meeting with Mr. and Mrs. Grant in 30 minutes and then the pharmacy needs your signature, after lunch you have clinic duty and then you and Dr. House need to sign his new contract before you go home today." She gave Cuddy the contract and went back to her own desk again. So, Cuddy had 30 minutes before her fist meeting, which gave her enough time to apply her make-up and to answer some emails. Her confrontation with House had to wait until lunch time.

* * *

><p>She entered his office 3 hours later but it was empty, so she walked to the conference room where his team was eating Chinese from the restaurant down the street.<p>

"Do you guys know where he is?" She asked them.

"I saw him 20 minutes ago in the pediatric wing drawing pictures with some boy." Chase said while at the same time stealing a piece of sweet and sour chicken from Thirteen's carton.

Why would he be there? She asked herself as she hurried off and hoped he still was there. Maybe the boy was the reason for the lying or maybe he was simply looking for a new hiding spot, he would blend right in.

She reached the nurses' station and before she could ask a nurse told her exactly what she wanted to hear. "He's in room 2034." Cuddy nodded in thanks and walked down the hall.

Cuddy stood outside the room watching as both the boy in the bed and House in the chair slept. It looked like House had been reading to the boy, because there was an open book on his stomach. But why was he spending so much time with the boy?

She entered the room quietly, so she could take a look at the boy's chart before House could lie to her again. Cuddy was now sure the boy had something to do with House lying to her.

And the boy's chart did nothing but confirm her suspicion, House had made notes in the chart all through the night. As she read on she had to blink back the tears the history of the boy was heart-breaking. She glanced at the name _Jack Edwards_, wait a minute, that was the boy from yesterday the patient from the clinic. Everything made so much more sense now, House was the one who had reported the abuse.

She walked closer to House and leaned down to softly kiss him awake, she didn't care if anybody saw her. She was just so proud of him right now.

"Wilson I told you before, Cuddy will catch us." She stood up straight and gently ran her fingers against his chest waiting until he smiled, but then she went in for the kill and twisted his right nipple.

"OW!" Could be heard all the way down at the nurses' station but nobody cared, it was House's scream after all. "Is this because I didn't call you yesterday?" They hadn't noticed Jack was awake and watching them curiously, but there was also some fear after House had screamed like that.

"Yes it is, that Wilson comment was the final straw. It's okay that you had to stay with a patient, but please call me the next time." She placed her hand gently on his shoulder.

"I promise I just left my phone on my desk. And I-" House looked to his right and noticed Jack watching them with interest. "Good morning, kid. Did I wake you? I'm sorry it was all her fault though." That earned him a kick against his shin from Cuddy's pointy shoe. "Alright alright I will shut up now." House winked at Jack showing him that he wasn't serious and that Cuddy hadn't hurt him. Jack did relax, but kept his eyes on Cuddy. "This is my boss Dr. Cuddy, a big part of her job is to run after me and suck all of the fun out of my day."

"Which I wouldn't have to do if he actually did his job." House rolled his eyes and Jack couldn't stop the smile that broke free. "House, can I talk to you outside for a minute? We'll be right back okay?" She said that last part to Jack and pulled House up from the chair and held on to his hand all the way out of the room.

"Do you want to talk here or should we go somewhere else?" Cuddy asked, knowing that the sight of them together still was the biggest gossip topic of PPTH.

"Come on." He said and led her to a door behind the nurses' station. He pulled her inside before anybody could see them and locked the door so nobody could disturb them.

And he didn't have to wait long before she started to talk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I did start on the next chapter but it may take a little longer before I can update again, because I have some very important college essays to write.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey Everybody! Yes this is a new chapter, I know it's very hard to believe. I have one more essay to write and then I should have to more time to write more chapters.**

**Anyway as always thank you for reading, the lovely reviews and the alerts. I'm just so happy you guys still like this!**

* * *

><p>"Listen about yesterday, or this morning, I understand why you didn't call me. You were busy with your work and probably a little worried about Jack." She took a step closer and placed her hand on his chest right above his heart. "But what I don't get is why you had to lie about it?"<p>

House backed up until he hit the locked door behind him. Damn, he couldn't run away from her. And a big part of him didn't want to run away, he actually wanted to reach out and tell her why he didn't want to leave Jack alone. Instead he was doing what he always did, it was like a reflex. Even though Nolan had tried to show him how to break this bad habit, it is a very hard instinct to get rid of.

Cuddy was well aware of this instinct and followed him so she ended up right in front of him again waiting for him to answer.

He kept his eyes on his shoes, not looking at her is the next best thing to running away. He had to give her credit though she was very patient with him and waited until he was ready.

House took a deep breath "I'm sorry," he mumbled and she could barely hear him, because his eyes stayed on the floor. "I didn't want Jack to be alone."

"I understand."

"He trusts me or at least he's star-. What do you mean you understand?" Finally he looked up and there it was. The face he had dreaded to see. He knew why she understood and why he had stayed at Jack's side all through the night and why this case was so hard in him. He knew she had figured it out, but he wasn't ready to tell her yet what had really happen between him and his father. House hadn't even told Nolan the exact details.

"You said when we were at the conference that you were gonna focus on the good things instead of the bad. I knew what you meant."

She turned away from him and looked around the room he had locked them into, she ended up sitting on the table that was pushed against the wall.

House meanwhile had to take another deep breath. She knew. And there was nothing he could do about it, even denying it would help him right now. So he did the only thing he was capable of right now.

He limped over to her and at the same time he kept his eyes on his shoes, he knew what he was gonna see in her eyes right now. Guilt. Guilt over not figuring it out sooner and help him, but the truth was this was something she couldn't really help him with and they both knew.

He had made it over to her and stepped into the space between her legs, luckily she was wearing pants today instead of her usual skirt.

And she reached out to him immediately, her hands stroked his chest for a minute before ending up around his neck and pulling him closer.

"I just don't want him to grow-up like I did." He mumbled into her neck. "Moving from house to house, or in his case from family to family, from one bully to the next one. No kid should be treated like he was; I'll make sure of it." That last part he said very quietly like she wasn't supposed to hear it.

All Cuddy did was just to pull him even closer, she knew he didn't want her to say anything. So she just did the only thing she could do right now and that was to wrap her arms around him.

They stood, or in Cuddy's case sat like that for long time, wrapped in each other's arms. Or at least that's what it felt like to them. It may have been only a couple of minutes.

House stepped back and took a seat next to her on the table. He sighed in relief when his legs didn't touch the ground anymore. First then did she notice how much pain he was in. His last PT swim-session had been two days ago and he had probably slept in the chair next to Jack's bed. On top of that was the emotional toll Jack's case had been taking on him. His pain must be worse than it had been in a long time.

"You should get some rest, you look like something the cat dragged in." She said and gently placed her on his back, she felt him relax instantly.

"I'm not tired I slept in the chair." This was followed by a yawn.

"Oh yeah? So why did you just yawn?"

"Reflex"

"I didn't yawn." She said with a laugh. "Just go home and rest for a couple of hours."

"I can't"

"Okay." She understood he didn't want to leave Jack. "Then use one of the bunk-beds in the surgeon's lounge." She suggested. "And I will keep an eye Jack."

"How are you gonna do that? You have clinic duty." How did he know that she wondered? He had probably hacked into her schedule. Again.

"You're forgetting you are talking to the boss, I'm sure they can find someone to cover for me."

"Skipping clinic duty, are you sure Dr. Cuddy?" He said as if he was outraged by what she had just said.

"I blame you for bringing out the slacker in me."

He gave her one last kiss and hobbled over the door and unlocked it. Before he opened it he said "If he's still awake, he really likes the Harry Potter books. He hangs on every sentence you read to him." And with that he was gone leaving the door open. She could see him limp away very slowly, his pain must be unbearable right now.

She really wished she could help him. It hadn't happen often that a patient would crack through the Great Wall of China he kept around his heart, but Jack was one of them.

Hang on a minute maybe she could help him, but for that to work she needed to make a phone-call.

First though she had an 8-year-old to entertain.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, first of all let me say that I am so sorry for letting you guys wait so long for the next chapter. I've been running into the wall that we call writer's block. Also I did have an idea for a NCIS fanfic that I just had to write. But I don't want you to worry; I will finish this, in my head I already know how **_**Making the 832**__**nd**__** Try Work**_** is going to end. Now I just have to figure out how to get there, haha.**

**Oh, and I would also like to thank everybody who is sticking with this story and thank you for the reviews, alerts or favorite lists. THANK YOU!**

**Anyway that's probably enough babbling from me, here's the next chapter…**

* * *

><p>3 hours later the alarm on his cell woke him up. Cuddy was right some sleep really helped and if he hurried he could catch Wilson at the cafeteria and get a free dinner for himself and Jack.<p>

House had scored a ruben, some fried, a coke and some cookies.

When he stepped into Jack's room Cuddy was on the phone while Jack was coloring, but when he saw House and smelled the food he stopped what he was doing.

"Hope you like Ruben's, if not I have some fries. For desert there are some cookies."

Jack hadn't said much to him, in fact the only words he had spoken to House was yesterday night when House had asked about his Harry Potter book. So Jack just nodded, but House could see he didn't quite know what Ruben's were.

House watched with interest as Jack tasted the Ruben. When the boy took a second bite House smirked and concentrated on his own food and caught the last bit of Cuddy's conversation.

"-thank you very much and I will talk to him. I'll get back to you."

"Was that about me?"

"Yes, but let's talk about that later." She stole a fry from House's half. Jack smiled when he looked at House's outraged face.

"So how far did you read in the book?"

When Jack didn't answer Cuddy took over "The boys just arrived at Hogwarts after landing the car in a tree, the chapter ended with them being caught by Professor Snape."

"I bet that was funny." Cuddy and House both smiled when Jack nodded. And for the first time there was a little spark in his eyes. It seemed the only thing that really interested him was Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>After their dinner House read to Jack again and it didn't take long before the boy fell asleep.<p>

"So who was that on the phone?" House asked as they walked to Cuddy's car. He needed to go home so he could get some clean clothes, the extra bag he kept in his office was empty. And it had been awhile since he had seen Rachel and as strange as it sounded coming from him, he missed her. Maybe getting close with Jack had something to do with it as well.

"Let's get in the car first, I don't want the whole hospital to know." She snatched her car keys out of his hands, it always annoyed the hell out of her when he drove her car. He always fiddled with the mirrors, the radio volume and the seat. Also right now she was afraid of his reaction about the phone call.

As soon as they were in the car House stared at her, waiting for her to talk. "They can't hear you through the car, you know." He mumbled while still staring at her.

"You are worse than Rachel, do _you _know that?" She said while lowering the volume on the radio. "I was talking to Mark Edwards, he was the one who handled the case when I adopted Rachel." It didn't take long for House to figure out where she was going with this. "I've seen the special bond you're forming with Jack and I think that you've had the same idea. And you know as well as I do for a kid with his history and age that it will be difficult for him to find a family. He will probably end up back in the clinic again."

They were both silent for the rest of the way home.

Cuddy was thinking about how much their life would change.

House on the other hand was, well he didn't really know what he felt. He knew of course that Cuddy was right, Jack would end up in another hospital or worse. And House really wanted to help him and maybe give Jack the life never imagined he could have.

Also by taking the boy in, House could show his father how a son should be raised.

When they got home Cuddy knew it was better to just leave him to think about it alone. If she pushed him it wouldn't end good.

After a shower and filling his duffle-bag with some clean clothes, he went inside Rachel's room.

His favorite companion was already asleep, she was lying on her stomach, the pillow had somehow ended up on the floor and she had moved so much, that the covers had wrapped themselves around her feet.

They had gotten her a big-girl-bed a month ago and it had turned out to be a very dramatic experience for them. Now, Rachel was very happy about her new bed. The first night she even asked if she could eat in her new bed. Cuddy on the other hand was in tears the rest of the day, she was so sad over the fact that her baby was growing up. She even made him look through baby pictures. And it got even worse when House had mentioned that Rachel would be in Pre-School next year.

Thinking about this memory was when it really hit him. Rachel was always gonna remember him as some kind of father figure and someone who was always there for her. And it made him smile.

He picked up the pillow and lifted Rachel's head, luckily for him she had always been a heavy sleeper, so she didn't wake up when he untwisted the sheets and covered her up. House kissed her forehead and left the room.

Cuddy sat waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, she had some piece of paper in her hands.

As he walked down the steps he could feel his leg staring to hurt. It wasn't the usual cramp through, no this was some sort of itch and it was something he hadn't felt in a long time. His leg was itching to exercise, it had been two days since his last PT session.

"You have to sign this." She waved the paper in front of him as he reached the ground-floor.

"What is it?"

"It's your new contract, it needs to signed today."

"Ah, yes my new gig. I've noticed how the med-students have been looking at me. There was even some pointing the other day." He signed the contract.

"They were probably looking and pointing at Chase. And I hope you enjoy your last 13 days in the clinic."

"Yeah right, I'll probably end up with all of the crotch-rockets." He mumbled under his breath. "How soon before you have to let Mark Whatever know?" They were done joking around, but he hoped Cuddy knew that he couldn't decide right away.

"I have to let Mark _Edwards _know in two days."

He nodded and with a final hot kiss on her lips he left for the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello Everybody! Yes, this is a new chapter I hope you all had a great summer and that the weather was better than in rainy Denmark. **

**And as always I'd like to THANK YOU for the reviews and for reading the story! **

* * *

><p>Today was his favorite day, because today he has a session with his most loved patient. Dr. Nolan had had many patients come through the Mayfield-program, but not many had left a lasting impression as Gregory House. Not only had he kept the Staff on their toes when he was staying here as a patient but every Tuesday people were looking forward to seeing the limping Genius, as he was known here.<p>

But today everything was gonna change…

Their session started with House actually being on time, something that had only happened one time before, and that was when his relationship with Dr. Cuddy had taken a major leap forward. So he knew right away that they actually had something important to talk about in this session.

"So, how has your week been?" He started with that question every time, mostly just to see what mood Greg would be in. Today he looked extra scruffy, his shirt looked like he had worn it the whole week and his stubble had turned into a full beard. Nolan guessed he had been at work most of the week. All of these details went on Nolan's yellow notepad.

What came next though was something Nolan wasn't prepared for, he was glad he hadn't a glass of water in his hand. "Cuddy wants to adopt another kid and I don't know if it's right or wrong."

Nolan took a good look at him and knew right away, what he had said was only part of the truth and since Greg wasn't playing any games today neither was he. "No, I think that's not the whole truth. I think you actually want this to happen, you've already decided." He let Greg think about that for a while. He poured them both a glass of water and took a sip. "So tell me about this kid."

Nolan was hanging on his every word. He could see why Greg had already made his decision. They had so much in common. And he could see something else in Greg's eyes, something he only saw when he was talking about Rachel. Need. He felt needed, which was a very special thing for Greg.

"When do you have to tell Dr. Cuddy your decision?" They were nearing the end of the session.

"Today and she has to call the guy before he leaves the office."

Nolan seemed to think about what his advice was going to be, so House sat impatiently fiddling with his hands just like a child.

"Well I think you should go for it, but you were gonna do that anyway. You're doing great with Rachel and you've got great motivation for doing a good job." That got a nod out of Greg as they both were thing about the way he had been raised.

With a final nod Greg stood up and limped to the door. "Same time next week?"

"Yeah. Oh, and Dr. Hastings called… just remember to do your swimming sessions." With that House shut the door after him and Nolan listened as he limped down the hall.

* * *

><p>Two hours later House's car was finally driving up the drive-way. He should've been home earlier, but he stopped by Dr. Hastings office to explain why he hadn't been there for his swimming sessions and he had to promise to be back tomorrow morning.<p>

House unlocked the door and stepped inside the house. "Honey, I'm home!"

He was assaulted with a high-pitched screech and the sound of small feet running which got louder and louder. Then he saw a naked Rachel running towards him, followed by a chasing Cuddy with a towel in her hands.

"Catch her!"

He set his cane aside and caught Rachel before she could run smack into him.

This was his favorite time of the new life he was building with Cuddy. The smile and the pure happiness in Rachel's eyes every time he came home, was just the best feeling ever.

After a wet kiss from his favorite girl he carried her back to her room. His leg did hurt a little bit, but House saw it as good pain. He let Rachel down on her bed and the little girl started jumping on it as soon as her feet touched the bed.

"You better stop that before mummy sees you." He scolded gently, he was always gentle with her. He knew what to do and what not to do. House let Rachel dress herself in her Dora the Explorer pajamas. Right now she wanted to do everything by herself and he would usually let her, only helping when she asked for it. Cuddy often didn't have the patience for it. Yes, he was known for being an impatient man, but that was different with Rachel. He liked to watch how her mid worked, sometimes he could sit for hours just watching her play. She was like a constant puzzle to him. "So what did you do today?"

He talked with Rachel until Cuddy came into the room, she had to change. Giving Rachel a bath always was like hopping into the bath yourself.

After Rachel had made herself comfortable in her bed House took a seat next to the girl so she could snuggle against his side. He fished his reading-glasses out of the nightstand drawer, he always kept a pair there, and started to read. At the moment they were reading _Go, Dog. Go!_ Rachel would usually point at the pictures saying what she saw. Also it usually wouldn't take long before she would get heavy against his side sleeping peacefully.

Reading to Rachel had always been something he enjoyed doing. It had started one night when he had to bring Rachel to bed, because Cuddy had a late night meeting about some fundraiser. He remembered reading to her to calm her down, because she wanted Cuddy to bring her to bed. And since that night Rachel always wanted him to read to her.

House was the one to exit the room last and just before Cuddy was out of reach the grabbed her elbow and turned her to face him.

"Make the call and tell what's-his-name we want to adopt Jack."

It took some seconds to sink in, but when she understood she nearly tackled him. She jumped into his arms and held on very tightly. And then suddenly he felt her shoulders shaking. Knowing that she was crying he wrapped his arms around her and let her tears soak through his shirt.

After a while she stopped crying and lifted her head to look at him.

"I hope you're crying, 'cos you're happy?" He asked with a smirk while he wiped the tears away.

Cuddy laughed and gave him another hug. "I'll go call Mark right away." She kissed him before turning around and walking to the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't forget to leave a review on your way out;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yes I'm back, well sort of, I found some time to write the next chapter, sorry for the loooong wait. Thank you, as always, for the reviews, alerts and for reading this little idea of mine. Again, I am really sorry that it's taking me so long to update.**

* * *

><p>It was just after 4 when House entered Mayfield. Yes, it hadn't even been 24 hours since his last visit. This time though it was different. He was rushing to Nolan's office, not caring who or what was in his way. He knocked on the door and didn't wait for an answer.<p>

Nolan was just about to take a bite of the delicious chocolate muffin when House stepped inside his office. And he didn't like the expression on his patients face one bit. He had seen it before, when "Freedom Master" had tried to fly of the wall at the parking garage.

"What happened?" He asked and pushed the chocolate muffin aside.

"It's my fault." House still hadn't stepped fully into the office, the door was still open. "It's all my fault." He continued saying while shaking his head.

"What is? Does Dr. Cuddy or Wilson know you're here?" Now he was getting really concerned, something terrible must've happened for House not to make any sense.

Nolan walked over to House and gently led him to his usual spot, the most comfortable chair in the office. He filled two glasses with water, one he placed in front of House the other one he placed on the table in front of the other chair, which he was going to sit in.

He noticed House had started rubbing his thigh, something he only did when he was in extremely bad pain or was feeling vulnerable. And right now it meant he was feeling vulnerable and maybe even a bit frightened.

"Now tell me what happened!?" Nolan took a deep breath and braced himself.

"It started this morning. Cuddy got a call…"

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

_Just as she was about to rush out of the door the phone rang. The display said it was her assistant._

"_I'm on my way." She answered._

"_That's good. There's a Mark Edwards waiting for you."_

"_Okay, I'll be there in 20 minutes." She ended the call and rushed to her car._

_House went to work two and a half hours later, he was even whistling the Harry Potter theme song while limping to the elevators. He was looking forward to seeing Jack again and telling him the good news._

_As he limped closer to his office he could see Cuddy waiting for him. She probably wanted to know if he had done his PT session._

_He opened the door "As you can see my hair is still wet, so yes I did my-" House noticed she wasn't alone. A man was sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desk. He was wearing a black suit and red wire-rimmed glasses, which made him look ridicules. "I've told you before, Cuddy I don't want to meet my patients."_

"_This is Mark Edwards and he has some news for us." By the tone in her voice he could hear the news weren't good._

"_Dr. Cuddy hadn't told me that the adoption will be shared between the two of you." House watched Cuddy while the guy was talking. And it didn't look good, Cuddy was trying but failing to stop the tears. "Because of your recent health issues I can't let you adopt Jack."_

_House was frozen in place and Cuddy was crying openly, even though this was probably the second time she had heard the news._

"_I know it's not the news you'd hoped for. And from what Dr. Cuddy has told me Jack sounds like a great kid. I will do everything I can to find him the perfect family." He reached out and gave Cuddy's shoulder a squeeze. "I'm so sorry." He stood up and left House and Cuddy alone._

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

><p>"I left shortly after that and been on the road driving, trying to find a bar. But I kinda ended up here."<p>

"And I'm glad you did. The first thing I need you to do, is call Dr. Cuddy and tell her where you are."

After House had made the call, and really was just a call. All he'd said was "I'm with Nolan." and hung up again followed by turning his phone off.

"I'm sorry that you can't adopt Jack. Maybe you should contact a lawyer, maybe there's a loop-hole and I could write a letter telling the agency that you're more than qualified to take care of Jack."

House nodded, but Nolan could see that at the moment all he was doing was blaming himself for not figuring it out sooner.

The next two hours they talked about House's fears, the biggest being that Cuddy would leave him, because he wasn't good enough.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, one of them spend in rush hour traffic, he parked his car in his spot at the hospital. He really should've driven home, but right now he wanted to be alone. So he limped to the only place that was always empty. The chapel.<p>

This was a special place, even to House, but that was mainly because there was an upright piano hidden away in a closet which not many knew about. Not even Cuddy. This was the place he went to when he didn't want to be found.

He sat down on the bench and started playing. He didn't really choose what he was playing, his fingers seemed to have a mind of their own.

For hours House tried to play his depressing thoughts away, but it didn't really work. The feeling, that he was letting Jack down just kept nagging at him.

He had been playing for quite some time when he suddenly had the feeling that he was being watched. He turned to his right, and there was the boy that had caused the emotional turmoil he was currently in. Jack was sitting in the corner looking at him with a smile.

House couldn't stop himself and smiled in return, there was just something about that boy. He scooted over a bit and patted the bench. Jack understood and took a seat next to House. He suddenly realized that the depressing feeling was as bad anymore, instead he was having fun. He played every kid's song he could think of. House even took the time to teach Jack how to play some of the easier ones.

"You know," House said after a while. "I usually don't let anyone sit with me and touch the piano." Jack looked up at him and pressed on middle c. "Don't push your luck." He winked down at the boy making him laugh quietly.

He was just about to play another song when he noticed the time on his watch. It was quarter to nine.

"Come on, you should've been in bed an hour ago." As they entered the hall House noticed, for the first time, the Harry Potter pjs Jack was wearing. They were very cool. The pants had tiny broomsticks on them and the front of the sweater had a picture of Hogwarts on it. Cuddy must've gotten them for him.

They reached Jack's room and the boy climbed into his bed. House went to the side of the bed and tucked Jack in. He turned off the lights and then reached out to squeeze the boy's right hand. "Good night." House whispered.

And then something truly amazing happened he got a "Good night…" in return. He couldn't quite believe it and stared open mouthed at the precious boy. This was the first time he had heard Jack's voice and House couldn't be happier, because it meant Jack trusted him.

With a smile House left Jack's room, he knew exactly what he needed to do. He took his phone and dialed.

"Hey, it's House. Start writing that letter and do you know a good lawyer?"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: WOW! It's been a while since I've updated, but real life and by that I mean college life has been hard on me. Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter;-)**

* * *

><p>When House finally got home the house was dark. Not even the light in the kitchen, Cuddy usually left on for him, was turned off. Cuddy must've thought he wasn't coming home tonight.<p>

Before he went to the bedroom he stopped outside Rachel's room. They always left the door open at night so they could hear if she needed them. He entered the room and saw that the bed was empty. Cuddy must've allowed Rachel to sleep in their bed.

And his suspicions were correct, because when he entered his and Cuddy's bedroom he could hear two different sets of heavy breathing. As he got closer to the bed he could see them. Cuddy had cuddled close to Rachel and she had her arms around her daughter, protecting Rachel from whatever nightmare she might have had tonight.

He limped as quietly as he could to the bed and then he changed into his pajama pants, it was warm enough to sleep without a t-shirt. Carefully he made himself comfortable and faced his girls.

They looked so peaceful. He reached out carefully and gently placed his arm around both Cuddy and Rachel.

As soon as his arm touched Cuddy though her eyes opened. "You're here…" she whispered.

House nodded. "Jack said goodnight to me." He whispered in return.

"That's great." She squeezed the arm that was around her and Rachel.

"Yeah it was." He mumbled. "Nolan offered to help us and he gave me the number of a lawyer. We're not giving up."

"I know we're not. I already had a lawyer in mind, she helped me hurry the process of adopting Rachel."

Suddenly Rachel started stirring; she turned onto her back and mumbled something about Spongebob.

"I should never have let you two watch that crap. She's being stalked by a talking sponge in her dreams." Cuddy said while laughing.

"Stop insulting Spongebob, he would never stalk her. See she is smiling now." And of course he was right. There was a bright smile on Rachel's sleeping face.

"So what's the name of the lawyer?" He asked.

"Her name is Vanessa Hotchins."

"She must be good, that's the same name Nolan gave me." The sentence ended with a yawn, he didn't realize how tired he was.

"We call her tomorrow." Cuddy mumbled sounding half asleep herself. "Go to sleep."

He kissed Cuddy's and Rachel's forehead and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>The next day, the clock had just gone past 11 when House started to wake up. The bed, of course, was empty. Both Rachel and Cuddy were early birds.<p>

Today was Saturday. What he really should be doing was prepare for the class he was going to teach in a couple of weeks. Right now though that wasn't important, Jack was his first priority.

Just as he was getting up to go to the bathroom Cuddy entered the room. "Great you're up!" She was still in her rope, she must've slept in as well. "I called the lawyer, she agreed to help us. We're meeting the lawyer today at three." House nodded and grunted his answer; it was way too early to talk.

Cuddy always found House's morning behavior funny, it always made her smile. It was even funnier when Rachel was the one to wake him, because she always expected him to answer and currently Rachel was in the why-phase. So imagine House trying to explain how Spongebob gets into the TV at seven thirty in the morning. And just to tease him Cuddy usually lets Rachel wake him up.

Cuddy heard the toilet flush and then the shower being turned on, so she went back to the living room to check on Rachel. Her daughter was still in front of the TV, Rachel was so into her cartoons she didn't even react when Cuddy kissed the back of her head.

* * *

><p>"Miss Hotchins will be with you in a moment." The secretary said and left them alone in the huge office.<p>

"She must be very good, her office is bigger than yours." House teased while filling two mugs with coffee and handing one to Cuddy.

"She handled Rachel's case in record time."

They waited in silence until the door opened again and a black woman about Cuddy's age entered the room. She was wearing a black skirt with a lavender blouse showing just enough cleavage without looking too slutty. Just like Cuddy she knew a little showing could go a long way.

"Lisa, it's so nice to see you again." Cuddy gave the woman a hug. "How's Rachel?"

"She's great. Growing every day, she'll be starting Pre-School after the summer."

"I remember her being so worryingly tiny when I held her. I'm so happy that you got her." House watched Hotchins closely and she seemed generally happy for Cuddy.

"Can we finally get to the point? I do have a patient, for all you know he could be in danger."

Cuddy rolled her eyes at him. "This is my boyfriend Dr. House and he is pleased to meet you." House smirked and took a seat again.

"Well he's right. Let's talk about your case." Hotchins went to her desk and looked just as intimidating and impressive as Cuddy does when she sits in the big chair and in boss-mode. "I called the caseworker today and the main reason why the state won't let you adopt Jack is, because of your recent health issues Dr. House." She explained frankly. House looked down, starring at his hands the vicodin and Mayfield never left him long enough alone. "But I think we have an excellent chance of convincing the judge to let you adopt Jack. The state hasn't really done a good job of finding a foster family for the boy."

House and Cuddy both nodded. "So, what's your strategy?" Cuddy asked.

"First we're gonna try and see if we can solve this without going to court. There's enough evidence against the state and this could be a huge public scandal. _But _I have to say it won't be easy, they will try to make you look bad and dig up all the dirt Dr. House, so it's important that you support each other and stay calm."

Again both House and Cuddy nodded. "I also have a man who takes care of me once a week." House said.

"Yeah, he's the one who emailed me. How's the arrogant ass?" She asked with the same arrogant expression as his shrink.

Suddenly it clicked for House, that's where Nolan knew her from. "A lawyer and a Doctor, your parents must be proud."

"I can see why he calls you his favorite patient." She laughed and filled a glass with water. "Anyway, I'll get the ball rolling and I should know more tomorrow and I will call you."

"Should we tell Jack that we want to adopt him? We haven't even talked to him about all this." Cuddy was worried and so was House, what if Jack didn't even want to live with them?

"It might be good idea. In my experience these types of cases can be closed very quickly." There was this arrogant expression again, but this time it relaxed him.

"Okay." Cuddy said and reached out to squeeze his hand.

"Well, I think that is for now."

They all stood up at the same time. Hotchins walked around her desk and said "I will call you tomorrow, Lisa." The women hugged each other goodbye. "It was nice meeting you Dr. House." He didn't answer but he did shake her hand, something that showed Cuddy he did respect their lawyer.

They left Vanessa Hotchins' office with a good feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I should probably point out that I am not a lawyer or a law student! Anyway I wish you all a good day… Don't forget to review;-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well first of all let me tell you all how sorry I am for letting you wait so long. I have been very busy, I graduated from University nearly a month ago and have spent the last month job-hunting. And now I've finally found one in London, so I just moved from Denmark to London. Just unpacked the last boxes and I FINALLY had some time to write. Thank you for putting this story on your alerts or as one of your favorites. Special thanks go to **_**IHeartHouseCuddy, HuddyGirl, JM, Chloe, Alex, Abby, linda12344**_**, and **_**JLCH**_** for reviewing. And **_**HuddyAleja**_** could you please review in English, sadly I don't speak Spanish:(**

**Extra special thanks goes to **_**Gemilh, **_**you PMed me and it made me want to write again. I know you only asked me if I ever would continue, it was a nice kick in the butt though;-) **

**I think that's about it now! Here's the next chapter…**

* * *

><p><em>They left Vanessa Hotchins' office with a good feeling…<em>

That good feeling was shattered though, as they parked Cuddy's car in front of PPTH. They looked at each other and both thought the same thing: _How do we approach the subject with Jack? _What if he didn't want to live with them?

The walk up to the pediatric wing was filled with tension, silence and they were both very nervous. House's grip on his cane was so tight his knuckles turned white. And Cuddy was fiddling with her pearl necklace every 3 seconds.

Finally they stood outside Jack's room. The boy was so into his book that he hadn't noticed them yet.

"Maybe you should talk to him alone first? He trusts you." Cuddy said and watched with a fond smile as the tip of Jack's tongue stuck out in concentration.

"Do you really think it's wise for me to handle this conversation on my own?"

"Yes, I think you'll be fine. He spoke to you yesterday. And I think you're not as hopeless in these situations as you think you are."

With a deep breath and a nod House entered Jack's room. Cuddy watched as he took a seat in the chair next to the bed.

* * *

><p>"I see you're half-way through with the book, is it good?" House grinned when Jack nodded in return and his eyes were shining with joy.<p>

House took one last deep breath before he started to talk: "I'm actually here to ask you a question. I know what you've been going through and I want to help you." House looked up at Jack and the boy was listening intently. "I don't want to you to return to your foster family. Lisa and I have been talking to a lawyer. Do you know what a lawyer is?" House waited until Jack nodded. And House could've sworn there was a little eye-rolling too; of course Jack knows what a lawyer is. "Good. Lisa and I have been talking to the lawyer because we want you to live with us."

Jack's eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed rapidly, it was as if he was speechless.

House turned around and looked at Cuddy. He needed her help. She hurried to his side and squeezed his shoulder.

"I know this is a lot to take in. I promise you we'll take real good care of you and we would never hurt you."

Jack looked at House and waited for him to nod, it seemed that Jack didn't quite trust Cuddy yet.

"Yeah, and you won't have to worry about the bullies at school anymore either, we will find you a better school." House said.

"And we just moved to a new house you'll have your own room. If you want you can choose what kind of furniture you want. And if you want to change the colors of the walls we can do that for you too. We want you to be happy." Cuddy finished with a smile.

"Also if you want to live with us you'd be a big brother to Rachel." House fished out his phone and showed Jack a picture of a laughing Rachel. "She is two and a half years old and I think she'll really like having you as her big brother."

Jack studied the picture very intently. It was as if he was trying to see if Rachel was as happy as she appeared to be in the picture.

"Can I have bunk beds?" he asked in a hushed whisper. It probably was the first time Jack had asked for anything.

"Of course you can." House and Cuddy answered nearly at the same time.

"So you want to live with us?" Cuddy asked just to be sure. She was smiling already and squeezing Jack's hand.

"Yes." He answered. Cuddy rushed over to him and gave him a hug. House had never seen her so happy. "When can I leave the hospital? I'm not in pain anymore."

"Well that's a little complicated. You living with us is not official yet, our lawyer is working on it though. So you'll have to stay a little longer." Jack looked disappointed. "I know it's boring here, but we'll visit you every day. Maybe you can meet Rachel tomorrow." Cuddy said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the glass door. It was House's team with a patient file.

"Looks like you have a case."

"Why do people always get sick in the weekend?" House said, but Cuddy knew if the case was a good one he didn't care which day of the week it was.

House gave Cuddy a kiss on the lips, not caring that his team was standing outside. And he winked at Jack as he limped towards the door.

* * *

><p>"Wow House, I've never seen you grinning at us like that. Did you get lucky last night?" Taub asked and made Chase chuckle.<p>

"Looks like Tiny Taub here just volunteered to take my clinic hours for today." House said while reading through the file. "Get the patient a MRI, come back to me if it's normal." He handed the file back to Thirteen. Taub was the first to leave. House could hear him grumbling all the way back to the elevator.

House turned around and nearly bumped into Cuddy, who was on her way out of the room.

She held her phone up and said "I just got an email from Vanessa Hotchins she wants me to call her right away."

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter. I hope I will update a lot sooner!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Let me begin by apologising for letting you wait so long. But real life is really busy at the moment, I barely have time to eat. It feels like I spend more time at work than at my flat, so I'm wondering why I rent it in the first place! Anyway, that is enough about my miserable life... THANK YOU for your kind** **reviews, it's still hard to believe so many of you read this, something I wrote! And just to reassure you guys - YES I will finish this! However, it may take a while. Sorry. Just please have a bit of patience with me... Thank you for reading and have a good day! Here's the new, yes new, chapter!**

* * *

><p>House looked around and spotted the door behind the nurses station. "Let's go in there." He said and limped quickly towards the door, Cuddy could barely keep up with him. He locked the door while Cuddy dialled Hotchins number. She knew it by heart. She put it on speaker and they nervously waited for Hotchins to pick up her phone.<p>

"Vanessa Hotchins" she finally answered.

"Hi, you wanted us to call you..."

"Yes hi. I kinda convinced the judge to meet with us today!"

"What? How did you manage to do that?" It was House who asked, Cuddy had never seen him so surprised.

"Oh, you don't want to know." Cuddy chuckled, while he looked at her in question. "Anyway, the judge wants to meet in an hour. Can you make it?"

"Yeah we'll be there. Shall we take Jack with us?"

"No the State will take care that, because technically he's in their care."

"Ok, we'll see you there."

"Yes see you there. I'll wait for you outside the entrance. Oh and please House wear a tie."

"He will." Cuddy answered and promised at the same time. House was still too shocked to say anything, he was just standing there with eyes wide open. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen him so surprised.

"You ok?" She asked while gently caressing his forearm.

"Yeah..." He whispered. "I just didn't think it would happen so soon."

"I know. But that's good, right?"

"Yes. He needs to get out of the system." House said with a determination Cuddy had never seen before. "Are you sure Hotchins can win the case for us?"

"Oh absolutely. When I adopted Rachel she fought tooth and nail. She can be very manipulative and she doesn't follow the rules. Reminds me of someone else I know." He rolled his eyes at her, but Cuddy could see a little smirk breaking through.

"Come on we need to get going."

After a short stop at Wilson's office, where else could you borrow tie at short notice. The man had at least three spare ones in his desk drawer. Then they jumped into Cuddy's car and drove to the courthouse.

* * *

><p>For the first time in his life House was actually early for an appointment at the courthouse. And for the first time in his life he actually wanted to make a good impression on a judge. So he was fiddling with his tie until Cuddy took over. She righted his tie with a nervous smile.<p>

Vanessa Hotchins was waiting for them just like she promised in front of the entrance. She greeted Cuddy with a hug and glanced impressively at the tie he was wearing.

"The judge is ready to see us. It's the same judge you had Lisa. So another good thing."

"What about Jack? Is he here already?" House asked.

"Protective, are we?"

"No," he denied, although not very convincingly. "Who knows what else they are gonna screw up."

"Right..." Hotchins said. "Anyway, yes he's here and he's looking a little bit nervous."

The lawyer guided them through the courthouse. The meeting was to be held in the judges' office, because there hadn't been enough time to book a room.

Cuddy held on to House's hand the whole way. Occasionally she would give his hand a comforting squeeze.

They stopped in front of a door with a sign indicating that this was the office of judge Saunders.

Before Hotchins knocked on the door though she turned around and looked at both of them. "Now, no matter what dirt they've got on you, it's vital that you stay calm and answer truthfully." She focused on House. "And try to keep the sarcasm to yourself." With that being said she knocked on the door and waited until they were told to enter.

The first thing House noticed when they entered was that the judge was a stunning woman. She was in her mid-forties and she looked just as powerful and confident behind her massive desk as Cuddy does. It made him wonder if he should get a desk like that.

"Ah, Miss Hotchins good to see you again." The judge said. "Jack had to go the bathroom." She said when she noticed House looking for the boy.

Cuddy took a seat on the couch and scooted along to make some room for House.

They had to wait three more minutes before Jack finally entered the office. He looked really scared. As soon as he saw House and Cuddy though he relaxed and looked happy.

"It's ok Jack." House said and calmed the boy even more.

"Ok now that were all here we can begin." The judge opened the file and started the recording device. "Miss Hotchins, since you're the one calling this meeting, I think you should go first."

"Thank you, your Hounor. My clients Drs. House and Cuddy are here today to adopt Jack Edwards. I know the State thinks they both aren't capable of doing so." She waited until the judge looked at her. "The fact is they both have a better relationship with the child than he has with his caseworker, who has known Jack for six years. My clients have known the child for two weeks. The main reason for them not being able to adopt is because of Dr. House's mental health issues. I have a letter from Dr. House's psychiatrist saying that his patient would make an excellent role model and father figure." Hotchins presented the letter and gave copies to the State and the judge. "My clients are aware of that it is against the law for people with mental health problems to adopt a child. But we ask that you make an exception. Thank you." The speech was short, but impressive.

When the lawyer from the State stood up House started to fiddle with his shirt sleeve.

"Your honour, the State has not much to say in the matter. It simply is impossible for Drs. House and Cuddy to adopt this child. It is against the law to adopt a child when the family has problems with mental health. Surely as a judge you should favour the law not a mentally unstable future for the child. Thank you."

By the end of the speech House's blood was boiling. Mentally unstable?! He was getting help God dammit! Cuddy was just as pissed, House had never seen her this angry, she was ready to jump up and defend him.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading it always amazes me that people still read this. JLCH, Abby, Gemilh, Guesty Guest, OldSFfan, houseshead13 and Guest thank you for your kind reviews.**

**It's even more surprising that people still read House fanfiction, it's been some years now since the last episode, so I'd like to thank all the writers whose ideas have kept this going for so long.**

**Anyway here is the new chapter and aren't you just a little surprised it hasn't been a year yet for me to update my next chapter?!**

* * *

><p>"Thank you Mr. Mitchell for your short speech, even though it was a bit on the rude side, so consider this to be your first strike." Judge Saunders said in a strict tone that reminded House a little bit of his High School principal Mrs. O'Brian. She had been a no nonsense woman too.<p>

"I apologize, your Honor."

"This meeting is not meant to be a pissing contest between you counsellors, we are here today to determine whether this case will be decided in court or not." The judge continued and with each passing word House liked her more and more and trusted her enough to make the right decision.

"Now, before we continue I think we need to take a 30 minute break so that I can take a proper look at the case-file and the materials that have been gathered." And with that said Judge Saunders left the room.

Cuddy leaned towards Hotchins and asked "Is this good or bad?"

"It's good, shows that the Judge thinks this is a serious matter and not a waste of her time."

* * *

><p>5 minutes later House was driving Cuddy and everyone around him crazy. The first minute he spend using his fingers and the leather couch as an imaginary drum kit. He stopped after Cuddy told him to quit it.<p>

Then House played with a pen he found on the table beside him. He started to click it in an annoying rhythm. This time it was Hotchins who put an end to it by snatching the pen out of his hands.

By then Cuddy was getting very embarrassed, how old was House again? But then he had never been good at sitting quietly. Luckily she always kept an emergency stash of toys in her purse. Yes, some of them were Rachel's her actual child, but never mind that. So with a little rummaging in her purse she produced the emergency Nintendo DS. "Will you please be quiet now!" She whispered and handed him the toy. Cuddy heard a chuckle coming from Hotchins.

When Judge Saunders returned Cuddy snatched the Nintendo DS out of his hands again. Normally he would've been outraged he didn't save his game, but today it didn't matter.

Judge Saunders took a seat and with a deep breath she began "I agree with you Ms Hotchins this child needs to find a family and preferably not one that the State provides." She looked through the case-file and continued "However, I need to make sure Drs. House and Cuddy are the right family for Jack. I am prepared to look past your drug abuse Dr. House since you have been clean for a while and according to your psychiatrist Dr. Nolan you are doing everything you can to stay clean. Now, in order for me to decide I have to do one more thing. I want to talk to Jack alone, he is old and smart enough to know what he wants."

"Your Honor, Jack is NOT old enough to know what he wants!" Mr. Mitchell said.

"According to this child's IQ test scores his mind is like a 12 year old and he had a very high score in problem solving so I think we'll be alright. And anyway don't you think it's about time he should have a say in what he wants and not what other people think is best for him? Do you honestly think this boy has any trust left in you?" Judge Saunders fired back and for the first time House could hear some emotion in her words.

"Now Jack," Jack sat up straight and waited for her to continue "this is really important. Have you had any lunch?"

"No." He whispered but loud enough for the Judge to hear him.

"Good. Daniel?" She addressed the security guard at the exit of the office House had almost forgotten about. "Can you bring us some sandwiches, chips and drinks to my rooms please?" With a nod Daniel left the office. "I just want to ask you some questions about what you want to happen. I hope that is ok?" She asked Jack gently.

Then something remarkable happened, instead of checking with his social worker who has known Jack for 4 years he looked at House and Cuddy for some advice.

"It's ok nothing bad will happen, just tell the truth." House said in a soft and gentle word.

With a nod Jack stood up and followed the judge.

* * *

><p>Judge Saunders took a seat at the large table, while Jack followed more slowly and stopped at the other end.<p>

"Ham or Cheese?" Saunders asked while holding up the sandwiches.

"Cheese please." He answered a little louder than before.

"I was hoping you would say that, ham is my favorite." She said with a smile. "What's your favorite food?" She asked as she watched Jack walk closer to her and the cheese sandwich.

"I don't know. What is going to happen?" He asked getting straight to the point.

"I like your directness." She laughed "As I said I need to make sure you get placed with the right people. So I need you tell me if you want to stay with Drs. House and Cuddy?" She opened the cheese sandwich and waited for Jack to take a seat at the table.

"Yes." Jack said before taking a bite of the sandwich.

"Yes, you want to stay with the doctors?" She had to make sure.

"Yes." He said again.

"Not much of a talker, are you? That's ok, but in order for me to help you I need to know why you want to stay with them?"

They both sat quietly for while eating their lunch. Jack had finished his sandwich and was moving on to the potato chips. The whole while he kept his head down. Saunders did not pressure him to answer her, she knew from experience that kids with a history like Jack could close up very quickly. She could also see Jack was getting his thoughts together.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello everybody! Thank you for reading and also thank you for your patience I'm not exactly the most reliable person when it comes to posting updates. A shout out goes to bladesmum, eule, Abby, Reader, JLCH, Gemilh, Guest, OldSFfan, whitmc04 and houseshead13 for reviewing the last chapter! Please keep them coming they always make me happy!**

* * *

><p>Jack took a deep breath after washing the chips down with the bottle of water. Saunders could see how much Jack was struggling with this, the fact that he had to actually say something and tell her what he felt was almost too much for him. She had seen it in many kids. Jack had basically been a mute for the last 4 years, going from one family to the next. Never getting comfortable anywhere, never being able to just relax. He always had to be alert for the next horrible thing to happen to him. Who could honestly blame him for keeping quiet?<p>

With another deep breath Jack finally looked at the Judge and it was with an intense expression that he said "Dr. House helped me, he made feel better even though it hurt my nose." He pointed to his nose, it was still a little blue, but Saunders guessed it didn't hurt that much anymore. "He reads with me and he plays the piano really well. He made a funny face when I touched the keys while he was still playing." He said with a smile.

"What book are you reading?"

"Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. I love it, Dr. House does different voices when he reads."

"My daughter is crazy about Harry Potter, she has read every book I don't know how many times. What's your favorite thing about Harry Potter?"

"He was lucky. The people he grew up with are all mean to him, but magic saves him." That nearly broke her heart, clearly Jack was hoping for some magic for his own situation.

"What about Dr. Cuddy, have you spent any time with her?" She asked.

"Yes was there when Dr. Hose had a patient."

"Ok. And was she nice to you?"

"Yes, she gave me a present." He looked at his hands and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "I don't remember the last time someone gave me a present."

"That was very nice of her, what did she get you?"

"Harry Potter PJs." He was still a bit tense, something was still bothering him.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't thank her.""

"Oh honey that's ok. It's not too late to thank her." God this child was just so precious, she thought as she read through the file one more time. "I think you've answered enough questions for now. Do you want to add anything?"

"Please don't send me back to the Cooper's!" He said right away, talking about his currant foster family. "I don't want to go back there." His breathing had gotten faster as he thought about going back to that place.

"It's going to be ok. Whatever happens today, I wont let you go back to that family." She said gently.

Saunders waited until he had calmed down a bit before standing up and asking Jack to follow her back to the office where everyone was waiting for them.

* * *

><p>House and Cuddy both smiled and nodded reassuringly at Jack. While the State counsellor looked at his watch making sure everyone could see how much of his time had been waisted.<p>

"Alright before I make my final decision I have some questions for Drs. House and Cuddy." The Judge said addressing them all. "What are your plans for the future, if Jack does end up living with you?"

House had never been good at making plans, so he looked at Cuddy for some help.

"Well your Honor, the first thing we need to do is get Jack into a better school, I have some contacts that can help us getting him into the Princeton Academy they have a gifted and talented program. Maybe we should get him a tutor first so he's caught up with the rest of the kids in his class. Then the guest room has to be redecorated so a bunkbed can fit in there." She smiled towards Jack making sure that he knew they hadn't forgotten. "And Rachel needs to meet Jack, she will be very happy to have a big brother." She was searching for more answers, the right answers, but she had no idea what the Judge wanted to hear.

"Do you have anything to add, Dr. House?"

Just like Jack House sat up straight at the mention of his name. And with a deep breath and a squeeze of Cuddy's hand he started what was going to be very difficult for him, talking about his feelings.

"I don't know much about how to raise a child, but since Dr. Cuddy and I have been in a relationship Rachel her daughter has been in my life. At first I didn't think I would enjoy spending time with a two year old, I selfishly thought Rachel would get all of Cuddy's attention and she wouldn't have any time left for me. But that is not the case at all, if anything it has just made me realise what a treasure it is to be a family. And I hope that some time down the line Dr. Cuddy would let me adopt Rachel as well." Cuddy looked at him with tears running down her face, she was so happy and proud of the man he had become in such a short time. And she couldn't believe he chose this moment to tell her about his thoughts of adopting Rachel.

"Two years ago," He continued "right before before everything went to pieces loneliness was making me a miserable man and even after my time at Mayfield it still took a lot work before I wasn't struggling anymore, Dr. Cuddy has made me realise that having a support system around you is a lot of help. I guess what I am trying to say is I want to give Jack the love and support that took me over 50 years to find."

Everything was quiet for minutes, all you could hear was Cuddy's breathing as she tried to get her tears under first time Hose looked up was when Hotchins offered her some tissues. As he looked around the room he realized they were all looking at him. Hotchins, Cuddy, Jack and even the Judge were smiling at him. While the case worker and counsellor looked down right defeated.

Saunders cleared her throat and then she said "Thank you Dr. House that was refreshingly honest, something that I don't come across in my job dealing with lawyers. I think I have made my decision."

This was it, Hose thought. Had he done enough? What if the Judge didn't really care about all of the things he had just said? Should Cuddy have mentioned a bit more practical stuff?

"I hereby allow Dr. House and Dr. Cuddy to be the foster parents of Jack Edwards with the option of adoption following a three month trail period."

House stared at the Judge surely he had heard the wrong thing? Had the Judge really just allowed them to have Jack? Just to make sure he looked over at the boy. He had never seen a more happier child in his life, it was kind of a cross between not getting a flu shot and getting the best birthday present ever. House concluded Jack had heard the same words he had. Meanwhile he saw out of his peripheral vision that Cuddy was reaching for more tissues.

"Now before Drs. House and Cuddy sign the foster parenting agreement I need to make sure you understand the terms and conditions. There will be unannounced check ups by a new case worker every two weeks, just to see how you are all coping with the new situation. Then you need to make sure to get Jack into a good school, but I agree with Dr. Cuddy it would be a good idea to have someone tutor Jack before he joins a new school. I also want make sure you understand that it is extremely rare for a man like you Dr. House with a drug abuse background to get the option of adopting a child. I'm risking my reputation and my position as a Judge. This is your only chance, do not screw it up."

"Yes your Honor." House said amazed that he had found the strength to speak at all.

The Judge held out the forms for them to sign and with a bit of a shaky hand House signed the most important document of his life. He noticed Cuddy's hand was shaking as well and when he looked up at her face he was surprised to see tears running down her face, but he still thought he had never seen her look more beautiful.

When House turned around he noticed the case worker and the State counsellor had left already Jack was just sitting on the couch all alone with a big fat smile. House decided to join him.


End file.
